Dream of me
by FirequeenofPhoenix
Summary: Ather another fight with Inuyasha does Sesshomaru a proposition that Yuna can't refuse
1. Chapter 1: It started with an argument

**_Dream of me_**

**_Chapter 1_****_: It started with an argument_**

**~*~*~*~**

Yuna glared towards Inuyasha "what did you say?!" she spat out to him. "You heard me bitch  
when I said it the first time!" growled Inuyasha back. "Repeat it then dog!" Yuna was getting  
more and more furious at him, ready to do anything. "You're a useless bitch, your holding up  
the group, you can_not _detect shards, you _don't_ have miko powers. Conclusion your _useless_!"  
shouted Inuyasha who was on a role now. "Like it's my fault that I'm stuck here!" she  
shouted back at him. 

It was true she got stuck in the feudal era when she couldn't get back to her own time. For  
some reason the well refused to return her, making her stay here. Furious she stumped  
away and disappeared in the forest. She needed to get away from him now or else she  
would most definitely hurt him, or at least try.

"Inuyasha you baka!!" screamed Kagome, "what the hell is your problem with my sister?!"  
Inuyasha glared at her, "is her fault anyway" he huffed; unknowingly that he angered her  
even more. She looked at him and through clenched teeth she dangerously said: "Inuyasha,"  
it was then that he realized his mistake and lowered his puppy ears.

As Yuna ran through the forest he heard a loud "SIT!!!!" and a crash was followed by it.  
"Stupid dog" she muttered, "that's what you get when you insult people." Still mad at him  
she paid no attention in where she was going to, she just kept running and running until she  
was out of breath. She stopped to rest and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar and  
when she turned around she couldn't even see where she came from. "Great, just great.  
Now I'm lost!" She threw her hands up in the air, "I give up." She sat down and pouted for a while,  
but then she started to think a way of getting back. It wasn't in her nature to be lazy. _'Kagome  
must be worried now'_ she thought. She looked around again, _'but where did I came from…'_

Suddenly somewhere from her right she heard the cracking of twigs, she stood up quickly  
and grabbed a branch to defend herself. Nervously she gulped and looked around, the once  
so peaceful looking forest seemed so threatening all of a sudden. When nothing appeared  
she relaxed, just a nocturnal animal. Then came out a scream further into the forest. '_That's  
the voice of a child'_ she thought. Without hesitation she ran towards the scream, not thinking  
what would be ahead of her, just the thought of that poor child being in danger. Her tiredness  
long forgotten.

**~*~*~*~**

When she burst into the clearing she saw a vile youkai towering over a smaller one who was  
defending a small child, a girl. Without thinking she screamed and charged towards the youkai.  
It caught him off guard and Yuna was able to hit him across the back. However with her human  
strength it did not do any damage whatsoever. Grinning the youkai turned to her, "well, well,  
well what have we here", he glanced her over like a predator would over its prey. He licked  
his lips and said: "a yummy treat I suppose, a very yummy treat." He sniffed and his grin  
became larger, revealing his deadly teeth to her. Involuntarily Yuna stepped back from him  
which made him step towards her to close her in, he started laughing sinisterly which made her  
shudder. "Afraid ningen? You shouldn't be. I promise it won't hurt.. much." He laughed harder.

Yuna narrowed her eyes and charged again, only this time the youkai was prepared and  
grabbed the branch with one hand and shattered it in the process. "Is that all you can do  
ningen?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, the instant her grabbed her she  
started to struggle, "let me go you filthy beast!" she screamed at him. "How dare you to  
touch me!" He only pulled her closer to him, "before I eat you I will first satisfy my other  
need on you" he informed her casually.

"I don't think so!" she screamed and trusted hard her knee in his groin. He widened his eyes  
and gasped for air, he released her and grabbed his groin groaning. "You bitch!" he hissed  
angrily "you'll pay for that!" He dove towards her to grab her but she barely jumped out of  
reach. He stood up and stalked towards her. "I'll get you and then you'll pay" he growled at  
her.

Yuna readied herself for the fight, _'I can do this_' she thought to herself, _'just remember what  
Sango taught you and you'll be fine, I hope.'_ He attacked and swung out his arm to hit her, Yuna  
quickly ducked and hit him in the stomach. He stepped back which made Yuna more  
confident. But then the youkai hit her hard which made her fall on her butt. The male  
grinned deeply and stalked back to her. "Surrender now onna." Yuna quickly stood up and  
glared at him, "I wouldn't bet on that!" after that she hit him hard with a small rock she had  
grabbed from the ground when he released her. He fell on the ground unconscious.

**~*~*~*~**

She looked at the other two remaining and smiled. "It's ok, it's safe now." The small youkai  
got up and huffed: "we were not in need of help filthy ningen." Yuna only smiled for she had  
recognized the youkai, "of course Jaken but your most welcome anyway." she then looked at  
the small girl who was behind Jaken and winked at her. The little girl giggled and ran to her  
and hugged her legs, "Rin wasn't scared at all" she told Yuna who sat down and pulled her  
on her lap for a real hug. "Of course not, you are a big girl after all and you have Jaken to  
defend you." The little girl giggled again and nodded. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?  
Shouldn't he be here?" asked Yuna. "Where the honorable Sesshomaru-sama is isn't your  
concern onna." spat Jaken to her. It made her only shrug, "just wondering." she mumbled.

A groan made her look towards the unconscious youkai so she hit him again with the rock,  
just in case. "Your ordered to stay here?" she turned to Jaken, "or can we move somewhere  
else?"

"That is not needed ningen." a cold voice entered the clearing. Yuna shivered but Rin  
squealed and ran towards the voice, "Sesshomaru-sama came back." She hugged his legs,  
"Rin and Jaken were attacked but Yuna-chan saved us Sesshomaru-sama." She pointed at  
the unconscious youkai and then to Yuna. "But Rin wasn't scared" she quickly added so her  
Sesshomaru-sama would be proud at her. "Hn" was his response and patted her once on the  
head. She released his legs and skipped to Yuna to crawl on her lap.

Curious Sesshomaru looked at her and remembered her for traveling with his half-brother.  
She was the older sister of the Shikon-miko Kagome if he remembered it correctly. Not that  
he was forgetful, it just didn't interest him enough to remember. Besides when the packs  
met it was only for one thing, to fight with his foolish half-brother for the Tetsusaiga  
which was rightfully his after all. "Why are you here ningen" he demanded with his  
cold voice. It made her look up at him, for a second he was lost in her bright blue eyes.  
"Well.." she hesitated and scratched the back of her head. "Just an argument with Inuyasha,"  
she shrugged, "and I run away, pretty stupid to do that in the middle of the night. And I  
ended getting lost" the last part was said softly but thanks to his superior hearing he heard it  
effortless. He snorted which made her blush and look away. "Well then again it was a good  
thing anyway" she declared, pointing at the still unconscious youkai. "Indeed" agreed  
Sesshomaru, "you shall stay here tonight and tomorrow this Sesshomaru shall return you to  
your pack." He grabbed the youkai and left, no room for argument. Not that Yuna had any,  
she would be safe tonight and it was much better than sleeping alone in the forest.

"It will be so much fun!" chirped Rin excitedly and stood up, she started to pull at Yuna's  
hand. "Come we can share the blanket." Yuna stood up as well and let the younger girl take  
her to her blanket, once there they both lay down under it. Rin looked at her and asked her  
shyly: "Yuna-chan do you know any stories?" Yuna nodded and answered "but of course, I  
know plenty." She thought for a little while and then started her story, "Once upon a time  
there was a.." she told the little girl her favorite story which her mother told her and Kagome  
and Souta when they were little. Halfway through the story Rin fell asleep cuddled against  
Yuna. Yuna kissed her softly on the forehead and lay more comfy, not long after that she fell  
asleep as well, tired from the argument with Inuyasha, the run and the fight with the youkai.

Sesshomaru returned after disposing the lesser youkai that dared to harm his pack. Just  
before he entered the clearing he heard the ningen telling his ward a story. He stood and  
watched them lying under the blanket. Suddenly she stopped telling and he saw her smiling  
at Rin and to his surprise she kissed her on the forehead. After that she lay more comfy and  
soon he heard her breath even out, telling him that she was asleep. **"Hmm lovely onna isn't  
she."** Sesshomaru groaned inwards, that annoying beast of his. **_"Shut up."_** He growled to his  
beast, **_"she is ningen and filthy!"_** **"Tell that to yourself"** his beast chuckled at him, **"she  
doesn't smell filthy at all and you know it!"** Sesshomaru growled softly and pressed his  
beast back. He knew that his beast was correct at that, she didn't smell filthy at all like the  
other ningen. She smelled like the air when the sun rises, this combined with the strange  
scents of lilies and orchids which weren't her own scents. He shook his head and stepped in  
the clearing, face impassive as always. Jaken bowed to him and trembled a bit but with a  
wave of his hand he dismissed him and sat down against a tree near the sleeping girls.  
Jaken went to his blanket and fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Sesshomaru snorted at  
the sight and closed his eyes, he then allowed himself to sleep a light slumber.  
Any noise would wake him up.

**~*~*~*~**

Birds were chirping when Yuna woke up the next day. She sat up and stretched out while  
yawning, then she rubbed her eyes. After that she looked around, _'this isn't the campsite?  
Where am I?'_ she quietly while taking everything in. She looked and noticed Rin, it was then  
when everything rushed back in her mind. _'Of course, the argument with Inu-baka and the  
fight, Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to let me stay.'_ She looked around again to search  
for said youkai but did not find him, she shrugged, "ah well." She shook Rin and stood up.  
"Hmm what?" Rin slowly woke up, "come sweetie we have to wash up." Yuna urged her to  
stand which the little girl did. "Wash up? Rin took a bath yesterday already." She took Yuna  
by the hand anyway and followed her to the stream. "Well you still need to wash up every  
day anyway." She responded and knelt down and started to wash her face, Rin followed her  
quickly, if Yuna did it then so should she, she thought to herself. After the morning ritual  
they got back and found a piece of meat cooking over the fire and Sesshomaru leaning  
against the same tree. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." greeted Yuna politely at him as  
she sat down at the fire, "hn" he opened his eyes and looked at her. "after breakfast this  
Sesshomaru shall return you to your pack." Yuna smiled and thanked him politely. But he  
had his eyes closed again and was ignoring her, she turned her attention to Rin instead.  
"Well while we wait for breakfast shall I continue the story?" she asked the little girl. "Yes!"  
the girl nodded enthusiastic, soon both the girl and the youkai were caught up in the story,  
though the youkai secretly. Even during the meal Yuna kept on telling.

"And they lived happily ever after." She sighed happily. Rin who crawled on her lap during  
the story clapped her hands, "it's such a pretty story Yuna-chan, will you tell Rin another  
story next time?" "Hmm yes I will, I love telling stories." Yuna gently place Rin off her lap and  
stood up as she saw Sesshomaru stand up. "Rin say your goodbyes" he told her, pouting did  
Rin what Sesshomaru told her to do. She hugged Yuna tightly and felt herself getting lifted  
from the ground. "You be a good girl ok" said Yuna smiling to her and kissed her on the  
forehead. "Next time we meet I'll tell you a new story." That made Rin smile widely, Yuna  
placed her on the ground. On that moment did Ah-Un appear from the sky, "Ah-Un's saddle  
broke, he had to go to the stable to fix it. Else he couldn't carry Rin." She looked at Yuna while  
explaining."Rin you shall return to the palace with Jaken now" said the cold voice belonging  
to Sesshomaru, Rin nodded, "yes Sesshomaru-sama." She climbed on the dragon and Jaken  
followed her, soon they both were on the way to the palace on the back of the flying dragon.  
Yuna watched them leave and followed Sesshomaru who turned and left. "Thank you  
Sesshomaru-sama for letting me stay last night. I would not know what to do if I had to stay  
in the forest all alone." She shuddered of the thought. "Hn" was her only answer.

They walked in silence and Yuna had to think of Kagome _'I hope she isn't too worried about  
me, I shouldn't have left like that anyway. But what's done is done right?'_ While she was lost  
in her thoughts did Sesshomaru look her over, now in daylight he could see what she looked like.  
Black hair with a bluish glow and wavy like her sister it reached just above her butt. She had  
a tan but not too much, it just kept her from being pale. Beautiful bright blue eyes with a bit  
of grey which made it even more brighter in the sun. A voluptuous body with beautiful  
curves on the right places, a nice pair of breasts and a good figure, not to skinny. She only  
was wearing the most strangest clothing he ever saw, well besides the clothing of her sister.  
A strange hakama that hugged her form instead of being loose like his and her haori was also  
hugging her, there was even a gap between the hakama and haori that was showing a bit of  
her skin. He snorted as he remembered the ridiculous short kimono that her sister was  
wearing. Who would let them wear such indecent clothing. Not that he minded to look at  
Yuna, if he didn't had control of course, which he did had. So he turned his look away.

**~*~*~*~**

"Yuna where are you?!" a far away voice came. Yuna looked up and listened, "that's  
Kagome." She quickly walked further. "Kagome!" she shouted her reply. "I'm coming!" she  
raced further to her little sister. Not long after they were hugging each other tightly. "I was  
so worried" Kagome looked at her teary-eyed. "I know Kagome. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have  
run away like that. I'm really sorry." Yuna hugged her again. Inuyasha appeared next to them  
and looked at them, "good to see you again Yuna." She nodded at him and smiled. The fight  
was again behind them, she was part of the group after all. Suddenly he pulled out his  
Tetsusaiga and growled: "Sesshomaru. Come for the Tetsusaiga again?" Kagome  
gasped as Sesshomaru appeared in front of them, she quickly pulled Yuna away and  
stepped back. Sesshomaru glanced at them noticing the striking resemblance of the two.  
"This Sesshomaru has no interest in the Tetsusaiga now. This Sesshomaru only came  
to return your member of the pack." He focused his attention to Inuyasha. But the hanyou was  
no longer looking at him, he had his face diverted towards Yuna. "You bitch. You were with  
Sesshomaru?!" he shouted at her, "he is our enemy! Your _useless_!" Yuna clenched her fists  
and shouted back: "I'm not useless! Sesshomaru-sama let me stay with his pack at night so I  
wouldn't be alone in the forest." She looked at Kagome, "he was even kind enough to return  
me back here." Silently she continued: "but I'm not sure if I want to stay right now…" She  
stepped away and looked at Inuyasha. "I don't want to be part of your group, I'm useless to  
you anyway. I'll just go to Kaede-sama and assist her." She turned back to Kagome and  
hugged her, she whispered softly in her ear: "I'm truly sorry little sister but I can't stand him  
any longer. I must leave." After that she kissed her on the forehead and turned to  
Sesshomaru, "thank you for returning me to my sister Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed down  
to him to show her respect. "Please give my love to Rin. Maybe if you allow it she can visit  
the village. I would love that." She then turned around and went to the campsite, which she  
had left earlier that night to collect her bag.

_I don't own Inuyasha, __Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own my story and char ^_^_

The first chapter of my very first fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoy it to write it.  
Please review because I would love to hear your thoughts about my story. And if there are things that  
need changes. Do let me know.

_**【F**irequeenof**P**hoenix**】**_


	2. Chapter 2 The proposition

___I don't own Inuyasha, __Rumiko Takahashi does._

_**Chapter 2**__**: The proposition **_

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome went after Yuna, begging her not to go but Yuna had made up her mind. She didn't want to spend more time with Inuyasha any longer. "No Kagome I'm not staying, he is drying me insane." She picked up her back and checked if everything was still in place. "I'll be fine with Kaede-sama. I can help her and she can help me. It's a perfect deal if you ask me." Kagome shook her head, "but I want you to stay." Yuna just looked at her, "don't be selfish. That's not you and besides you know where I am."

She hung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked away. "Keh. You really are going aren't you." snorted Inuyasha. "Shut up Inuyasha" Yuna kept walking when the cold voice of Sesshomaru sounded through the air: "what if this Sesshomaru gives you the proposition to join his pack. Rin will need a tutor like you."

Shocked looked the others towards him. "You want Yuna to join _you_?" Inuyasha fell on the ground and laughed loudly, "that's a shock!"

Yuna slowly turned around, "you mean it Sesshomaru-sama? You want me to join your pack?" At his affirmative nod she smiled. "Well I would love to teach Rin everything I know. And I have a high chance to not see _him_ that often." She glared at the still laughing Inuyasha. "Ok I will do it." With that said she walked to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry about me Kagome. I'll be fine." Kagome could only nod. With that both Sesshomaru and Yuna left and disappeared in the forest.

**~*~*~*~**

They were walking for a while now when Yuna had to ask him, "Sesshomaru-sama where are we going? I remember that you ordered Jaken and Rin to go to the palace. Is that where we are going to now?" She glanced up to him waiting for his answer. He stayed silent and just when she thought that he wouldn't answer at all he said: "this Sesshomaru will bring you to the palace. There will Rin be and my pups as well. You shall look over them." Yuna blinked _'Pups? Did he just said pups? I thought that Inuyasha said that he wasn't mated. How does he have pups then?'_ She had to ask him "you have pups? Inuyasha said that you weren't mated. Or is he wrong?" Sesshomaru just snorted and answered: "this Sesshomaru is not mated. I was in need of heirs so a few Inu bitches offered themselves for this task. Just to raise their status." Yuna looked at him "so if I understand it correctly you have pups from multiple women and they do it just for their status? Do they live in the palace with their pups?" Sesshomaru snorted again, "no they are not in the palace. After the birth they gave the pups." He looked at her "don't feel sorry for them, the bitches would have just killed them because they believe that they are a nuisance." "I see" Yuna nodded in understanding, "well I'll be happy to teach them."

They kept walking in silence for a while when Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her. "This Sesshomaru however does not wish you to be dressed like that. When you are at the palace you will wear a kimono and only that. You will be an example for the pups after all. Is this Sesshomaru clear on that?" Yuna could only nod for his voice did not leave any option to debate. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I will wear a kimono."

With this cleared did Sesshomaru sigh deeply. In order to bring the onna to this palace was he needing to carry her. And the only reason why they walked first was because he didn't want Inuyasha to see that. He had his pride after all. In one swift motion he picked her up and transformed them into his shining orb, his fastest traveling transportation. He didn't want the smell of her lingering on him for too long. The orb flew fast towards the Western palace, house of the Inu youkai.

**~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile in the castle was Rin able to track down her little brothers, something they kept hidden from Sesshomaru. They weren't sure how he would react if he heard of this. She really wanted to tell them about Yuna.

They sat down in a small circle, Rin looked at them one by one, to her they looked like miniature Sesshomaru's but then with emotions. They looked like their father with white hair and markings, just slightly different colors. "Yuna-chan is really sweet and she smells really nice. And she tell wonderful stories." She smiled widely at the memory of it as she continued describing what happened the night before and the morning.

"She really sounds nice Rin. Do you think father will invite her one day? I really hope so." Said Yoshirou, the eldest of the four pups. "Yeah" agreed Hibiki while his twin brother Hideki nodded his agreement. The youngest of the four, Kiyoshi just looked with big eyes at Rin and cuddled against her. "Onee-chan do you really think she will come then?" The others looked at her as well, hoping she would know the answer. She shrugged, "Rin doesn't know but hopes it too."

Yoshirou looked up and realized that his father was returning, "father is returning" he said happily and stood up quickly so he could greet him. The others followed him as he ran towards the youki that was fast approaching.

The four pups and Rin stood in a perfect line when the shining orb appeared and changed into Sesshomaru. And to their surprise a young woman was standing against him while she was collecting her footing to stand steady again. "Yuna-chan!" Rin ran to her and hugged her legs, "you came to visit?" Big brown eyes looked up to her. The boys looked surprised at each other. This was the famous Yuna? The one onee-chan was talking about? Yoshirou recovered quickly and greeted his father, his little brothers followed after him. Sesshomaru greeted them back in return and then turned to Yuna. "They are starting from now your responsibility. You will make sure they get dressed properly, getting fed properly and getting their teachings received properly. You will report to this Sesshomaru every evening in my office. Understood?" Yuna nodded, "yes Sesshomaru-sama. I will report every evening to you." Sesshomaru then turned to the pups "you will listen to Yuna and will not disobey. If this Sesshomaru hear of such will punishment be in place." The five children nodded quickly and followed Sesshomaru and Yuna inside.

Once inside a servant appeared, she bowed down deeply and awaited her instructions. Sesshomaru ordered her to bring Yuna to a room near the nursery. She quickly stood up to lead Yuna to the assigned room.

**~*~*~*~**

Yuna entered the room and looked around "this is my room?" she said in awe. The room was big and bright, filled with lovely decorations. A big dark colored bed stood in the middle which looked very comfy, it had a desk which had the color of the bed, near the windows for the light. She saw a table which also had the same color as the bed, that looked like a dressing table from her own time, on it lay things like make-up and combs. She looked further and saw big fluffy pillows on the ground, a sitting place in which she already could see the children and herself sitting for storytelling. After that she noticed two shoji doors but didn't open them to check what was behind them, she figured she would find out soon enough.

" Yes milady." the servant spoke up, "is everything at wish? We can change it if it isn't as you wish." She bowed down again and awaited her answer. "It's absolutely the most beautiful room I even seen. I don't need changes." smiled Yuna at her. "Please stand and call me Yuna. I'm no lady. And please tell me your name." The servant rose and looked shyly at her, "It's Natsumi mi- Yuna."

"Sesshomaru-sama told me that I have to wear a kimono. And I would love to take a bath. Can that be arranged?" Yuna looked a bit shy, she didn't want to give orders. Natsumi nodded and walked to one of the doors and opened it; it revealed a sort of walk in closet. Curious as she was Yuna followed and peaked inside, her eyes widened when she did. "So many kimono's" she gasped, "I couldn't wear them. They are too expensive for me as a simple ningen to wear." Natsumi picked out a kimono pretending not to hear the young girl complaint. After that she ushered her out "Sesshomaru-sama wants his guests to wear the best of the best." She laid the kimono on the bed. "And now I shall lead you to the hot spring."

Before they left did Yuna place down her bag and retrieved from it her shampoo and shower cream. No way she would go without them! After that she followed the servant to the hot spring located inside the palace. Walking through the corridors, taking many turns Yuna found her soon to be lost if it wasn't for Natsumi. "How can you remember where to go. I would be lost ages ago." Natsumi giggled softly and replied: "I live her all my life. So I know every corridor and every room." She stopped in front a shoji door and opened it, "this is the hot spring." She moved out the way to let Yuna enter, "will you need assistance?" Yuna shook her head as she entered, "I'll manage. Just wait for me outside please." Natsumi nodded and closed the door.

Yuna looked around the hot spring, it wasn't a big one but still big enough for multiple people to bathe at the same time. It had a few small waterfalls and a few plants as decoration. If you didn't knew better you would say you were outside.

She quickly undressed and got in the water, letting out a small moan out of contentment from the hot water that relaxed her muscles. She sat down and let her body soak for a bit, after that she wet her hair and poured a bit of shampoo on her hand and started to wash it thoroughly. As she let that soak in she washed the rest of her body, not leaving a spot forgotten. When that was done she washed the shampoo out of her hair and leaned back to enjoy the hot water for a bit longer.

**~*~*~*~**

Rin, Yoshirou, Hibiki, Hideki and Kiyoshi were talking excitedly about the new arrival in the palace. "You think she will stay long?" asked Hideki, "I do hope so. She smelled really good and looked friendly just like you said onee-chan."

They looked at each other and secretly vowed to make her stay as long as possible. Rin looked around and whispered: "Sesshomaru-sama must like her in order to let her stay long. We must find a way to make that happen." The boys nodded, there was a truth in that. But how would they make their father like her enough to not letting her go? He _was_ Sesshomaru after all and not some other youkai. Soon the five were conspiring on how to keep Yuna with them as long as possible. As busy as they were they didn't hear the servant who came to get them for the meal. It downed to them when she stood next to them shouting. They got up and rushed to the dining room where Sesshomaru was waiting.

Hideki looked around and asked softly, "will Yuna not join us father?" Sesshomaru looked at him but remained silent, his stoic mask on as always. He motioned them to sit and looked at the shoji door, he could smell her which meant that she was on her way.

The boys turned their looks to the door as well, now that she was nearby they could smell her too. They waited excitedly for her arrival, they wanted to make a good impression on her so she would want to stay forever. Hibiki signed to Rin and they all sat straight so it would appear that they had perfect table manners.

The shoji door opened and in came Yuna in a beautiful kimono. It was white with flowers on it, it wasn't to flashy or overly decorated. The obi had a pale red color which was just like the kimono decorated with flowers. She was blushing a bit and looked shy, "I hope I'm not late. If so it will not happen again." Sesshomaru nodded, "you are not late but this Sesshomaru expects that the next time it is you who will call the pups for the meal. You may sit here now." He pointed to his right side where an empty pillow lay. She went to there and sat down.

The meal was consumed quietly which Sesshomaru appreciated. Normally were the pups quite noisy, eager to tell him of their process in class and training. He assumed the reason was Yuna, they wanted to impress her. He smiled inwards. He glanced at Yuna and was impressed how the kimono suited her, it was like it was made for her. He was glad he ordered her to wear one. Yes this onna would do wonders to his pups, especially Rin. She was just like her ningen and needed to be taught the ningen things which the teachers or servants didn't know of. "After the meal you will follow this Sesshomaru to the study. This Sesshomaru has matters to discuss with you." he informed her and sipped from his tea.

**~*~*~*~**

After the meal was finished did Sesshomaru lead Yuna to the study. He sat down at his desk and pointed her to the pillow in front of it. She took place and waited for him to begin.

"You must know that one more pup is on its way. It's not born yet but will be soon." Yuna blinked, _'another one?'_ "just one?" she carefully asked, she didn't want to anger him. She preferred herself alive after all. "Just one," he confirmed. "This Sesshomaru is not in need of more." He stood up and looked outside the window "But we better get down to business. This Sesshomaru will leave from time to time to check the Western lands. When I'm gone you will make sure the pups are properly taught and trained. Once I return I expect full report on the process instead of the reports every night. The newborn will be needed to be fed on regularly basis, this will be your responsibility as well. Your servant will assist in this. Any questions so far?" he turned to look at her. "Just two. How old are the boys? And what are their names?" Sesshomaru nodded, that was a fair question. "The oldest is 6 months old and is named Yoshirou, Hibiki and Hideki are a twin and are 5 months old and Kiyoshi, the youngest is 3,5 months old. They look older in human years because in their first year they have to grow fast for their safety." Yuna repeated their names so she could memorize them "Yoshirou, Hibiki, Hideki and Kiyoshi," she nodded. "Ok I'll be able to remember them," she smiled.

"Once this Sesshomaru leave for the check-ups," continued Sesshomaru, "you will receive authority over Jaken. He will have to do whatever you say. I will make sure he understands." He sat back on his pillow and leaned his elbows on the desk, folding his hands together and leaned his head on it. He looked at her, "this Sesshomaru will give you a great responsibility to you onna. Will you be able to handle it?" Yuna thought about it and answered truthfully: "I have helped my mom raising my little sister and brother, our father left when my brother was born. So I do know about children and babies. Plus I love children, I'm fair with them and if I can't handle it I'll ask for help. Please have faith in me Sesshomaru-sama, I promise I'll do my very best."

Satisfied with this answer he dismissed her and told her that her servant would take her to her room. She was free to do what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. Starting the next day her job would begin.

She bowed down to him and left the study, and just like Sesshomaru said was Natsumi waiting for her outside the room. They silently walked to Yuna's room. Once there she decided to write her weekly letter to her mom. She would find a way to give it to Kagome so she could bring it to her. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and sat down at the desk. Smiling she opened it and started to write the letter, it would be a long one this time.

Please review, I would love to hear your opinion about the story ^-^

_**【F**irequeenof**P**hoenix**】**_


End file.
